My Sims School
by Miweird
Summary: Ok this is my first story try not to be too harsh. We all know My Sims, but what about their education? Did they go to school? Well now they do! Will they pass? Will romance happen! Will someone review? I don't know? Read to find out.
1. Pre Story

**Ok This is my first story try and not to be to harsh. This is basically a "Heads Up" on the story I want to write, Wish me luck.**

**-Insane **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My Sims School**

The basic idea of this story is if all the Sims in "My Sims Kingdom" and a few from the previous game, went to or worked at the same

school, when I played the game I was wondering if some of these people should be in school.

As the title says this is a school theme, so most of the characters will be students and the others teachers chefs, janitors, ect.

There will be a bit of romance, and other school activities. As for the appearance they'll be the same except they wear school uniforms and

probably any headgear will stay the same.

The POV will probably change each chapter.

Ok here are the characters and there grade:

Goth Boy- Freshman

Violet-Freshman

Yuki-6th Grader

Grandma Ruthie- Desert Maker 1

Morcubus- (Insane) Guidance counselor

Zombie Carl- Health Teacher

Renee- Nature teacher's assistant

Ginny-6th Grader

Chef Gino- Cook 1

Ol' Gabby- (Crazy) Repair Man

Rusty- 6th Grader

Roxie-Desert Maker 2

Petal-Nature teacher

Leaf- (Electives) Rock Teacher

Hopper- Groundskeeper

Dr. F- Science

Alexa- Science assistant and disaster control

Vic Vector- Janitor

Trevor- Drama Teacher

Gordan- Drama assistant

Linda- Drama assistant

DJ Candy- Music

Zack- 6th grade

Sapphire- 6th Grader (By now you've noticed I can't tell how old they are)

Rosalyn - Secretary

Travis- Freshman

Chaz- Freshman

Liberty- Freshman

Summer-Freshman

Gonk- Surviving in the wild class 2

Sylivia- Surviving in the wild class 1

Sr. Vincent- Archaeology 101

Duchess Beverly- How to rule 101

Daniel- 6th Grader

Poppy- 6th Grader

Sir Spencer- How to rule assistant

King Roland- Principal

Butter- (Spoiled) 6th Grader

Elimira Clamp- Librarian

Marlin- Magic 101

Lyndsey- 6th Grader

Buddy-6th Grader

Chef Wantanabe- sushi expert.

Jimmy- Freshman/ assistant sushi maker

Ray- 6th Grader

Well that's it's, Please review

Advice is highly welcomed so is criticem.


	2. Little Mishaps

Ok here goes chapter two.....

Normal POV

Going to school never a fun time.............

Try going to a school with a lot of stereotypes!

Spooky, Cute, Fun , Studious, Nature, and Geeky.

This will be an interesting year indeed...

King Roland's POV

(The Teachers stood outside an old school building waiting for the boat with the students to

arrive.)

"When will the students arrive, we've been waiting for four hours!" The angry Vic Vector yelled.

"You aren't even a teacher why is that any of your business!?" Retorted Ms. Clamp

"Settle down" I said calmly "Barney should be here any minute.."

"You said that like an hour or two ago" Leaf replied

(Horn honks)

"Finally!"

"Captain Barney where have you been!" I yelled

"Sorry, SOMEBODY (Points at Chaz) threw SOMEBODY (Nods at a soaking Travis) over board! Then when Liberty and Summer tried to pull him back on board they fell in too. Then Chaz started laughing, and Goth Boy pushed Chaz off the boat..... it took awhile to get everyone back on board and separated."

"Looks like we have a detention already.." Whispered Ms. Clamp

"Look Chaz I'll let you off with a warning this time." Said my secretary.

"Whatever" He retorted.

"Ok will all students follow ether me or Captain Barney to the dressing rooms to get your uniforms." Ms. Rosalyn said

"Daddy we have to wear uniforms! No way!" My daughter said angrily.

"Yes and is's for the best." I said hopefully

(A girl with a scary monster mask walks up)

"(Roars and makes monster noises)"

"Ah! It's a monster! Everybody run!" She yelled

(Everyone except the Spookies start running in random directions, Spookies are giggling)

"I told you they'd fall for it." Ray said walking up to the so called "Monster".

(Monster and Ray start laughing)

"What's going on !" I demanded

"Just a little prank................eh Yuki?" Ray said.

(Monster removes the mask)

"Ha ha Yuki fooled you." The girl said.

"Why is that girl talking in a Third Person" I Heard Zack whisper to Sapphire

"Ok everyone that doesn't want a detention to the dressing rooms Now!" I screamed

(For once all the students listened to me)

This is gonna be a tough school year..

Pairings anyone? Please send in your pairings

Criticism is highly welcomed.


	3. Truth or Dare Anyone?

Sorry for the delay, had a short case of writers block.

Oh and welcome my new co-host and intern Ryan.

Ryan: Yo sup people!

I.Z. : Ok then....

Ryan: Are we in the story?

I.Z.: NO!

Ryan: Why not! You know I have rights Too!!

I.Z.: But this is my account.

Ryan: And to people out there, I'm a girl!!!

(Murmurs are heard in the background)

Ryan: Shut UP!

I.Z. : Please review

(All the girls are done changing into their uniforms, all are waiting for the principal to get back)

Violet's POV

"Truth or dare anyone?" Summer asked

"Fine" I replied

"Ok I'll start"

"WAIT!" Ginny yelled

"What!?"

"What happens if you don't answer a truth or do a dare?" Ginny asked

"You have to kiss your crush at a dance or ....... kiss a dead fish." Yuki said gigging.

"Ok then......" Lyndsey said questioning.

"Truth or dare....... Lyndsey." I asked

"Defiantly truth" she replied calmly

"Do you ever get lost at sea?"

"Umm um well..............OK FINE yes. Butter truth or dare?

"Truth"

ATTENTION SHORT COMMERCIAL BREAK!!!!!

Ryan :I wanted her to pick dare.

I.Z. :Well to bad! I'm in charge of this keyboard!

Jflkdfn;ld

Ryan: Now your not.

I.Z : (Digs nails into Ryan's arm)

Ryan: Ow!!!! What's the problem with you?

I.Z. : Nothing I just like violence.

Ryan: Well, well.

SHORT COMMERCIAL BREAK OVER

"Were you scared when Yuki snuck up on you with the monster mask?" Lyndsey asked

"No not at all, what do you take me for!?" She replied

"Your lying! And I take you for a brat." Yuki exclaimed

"Why you little....." Butter fumed

(Boys coughing sound is heard)

"What the heck was that!" Several people exclaimed

"Aw crud that tastes horrible!" I heard Chaz yell down the hallway.

(Boys start laughing)

(All girls start running down the hallway)

"What just happened!?" The girls exclaimed.

"Well how should I start? Travis dared Chaz to drink Four year old Gatorade with Ketchup in side, which as you can see; Chaz is puking on Travis' Bag, taste horrible , Chaz didn't want to do it . Everyone called him a chicken, so he did it, and the teachers will probably be here pretty soon." Goth Boy said calmly.

(Principal Roland comes calmly walking down the hallway.)

"Time to start the "Before school" Party!" He said happily

"Principal Roland didn't you hear that yell?" I asked.

"What yell?" He answered

"Daddy you need to get hearing aids!" Butter yelled. (He looks very old.)

"Now everyone to the gym!" He said happily

"But, why are we having a party BEFORE school starts, why not after?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I see what's going on!" Yuki said

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed

"They're trying to get us excited about school!" She replied.

"You know I have no idea, why." the principal replied

"Now follow me to the gym and we'll start the party." He said excitedly.

(Students follow their principal who is doing sort of a dance walk to the gym.)

I.Z . : Well hoped you liked it.

Ryan : Next up is the before school party. I wish we had one.

I.Z.: Well school's almost over now so no sense worrying.

The producer will try to get the next chapter up soon.

Producer P: I just finished "The Last Olympian". It's so good and I'm very happy because I beat my record I read that book in like 9-11 hours. I'm thinking about writing about

another demigod in sort a spinoff series. One thing I want her to be a demigod child of an Emotion god/ess, and be born without common sense. Everyone signing off.


	4. Not so much dancing

Wow... long delay, sorry.

Goth Boys' POV

Is everyone in this school crazy? That's a maybe.

Well now we're walking down the hallway with our crazy (to some decent) Principal.

When we got to the gym it was full of, well, streamers, confetti, balloons, sugary snacks, you know your usual party set-up.

"Time to start this party!" Our principal said happily. "Now where are the cupcakes!"

Great, just great, a party, not my type of scene, depressing and horrible poetry was so much better.

"Hey Travis wanna dance?" Liberty and Summer asked Travis at the same time.

Then the girls just about got into a cat fight over who got to dance with Travis, until got between them and said:

"Um, how about we just dance as a group?" Said Travis nervously.

"Kay, that sounds good." Liberty replied

"Yeah that's sounds good." Summer agreed

(The threesome walk off to dance.)

"Who wants cookies?" An old lady, dressed in, ugh horribly bright colors asked.

"Me! Me!" Buddy said jumping up and down.

"Here you go." The old lady hands Buddy a cookie.

"Thanks Pal!" Buddy said before wolfing down his cookie.

"Ah! Scary cookie lady! Not again!" Yuki cried as she darted away from her.

"Come back deary, Grandma Ruthie wont hurt you." She said as she chased after her.

(Yuki keeps running around the gym while Grandma Ruthie follows.)

"Hey Zack is that..." Sapphire said questioning

"It is..." Zack said in response

"DJ Candy!" They cried out in unison.

(They rush over to meet their Idol.)

"Come on Rusty let's go dance!" Ginny said practically dragging rusty along by his arm.

"NO way! I'm not getting into a situation like this again!" Rusty yelled, at his captor.

"Well I'm out of here." Ray said waving...weird he looked as if he was blushing..., I'll just put that thought out of my mind for now.

"Come get your Sushi! Freshly killed fish!" Some Japanese Chef yelled.

"Dad do you have to yell so loud?" Some boy, probably his son yelled.

"Yes the music's too loud!"He practically screamed.

( American Idiot is blasting through the speakers)

"Who the heck picked this song, it's too loud!" The cute Goth chick next to me yelled, what was her name...oh! That's it, Violet!

(Music suddenly stops)

"Thank goodness, that racket was a nuisance!" Elimira said gratefully.

"Dude who wrecked my prank!" Chaz yelled from atop the speakers.

"Your prank?" Rosalyn said enraged, practically fuming with rage.

"Uh-oh, busted, huh Chaz." Travis said mockingly.

"Aw shut your trap, Travis." Chaz said angrily.

"Wait. Then who did turn the music off?" DJ Candy asked.

(Scene shifts to behind the speakers)

Rusty and Ginny are lying face first on the ground.

"Nani! What's going on?" Chef Watanabe yelled.

(While threateningly waving a knife around)

"Let's see well Chaz played a prank(Blasting American Idiot through the speakers), then I expect that Ginny while chasing Rusty, he tripped over the cord: unplugged it, and the Ginny probably fell on top of him. And now I think that were all caught up now." Some guy with very pointy black hair facing upwards.

"Thank you for clearing that up Morcubus" The Principal said happily.

"Well now I'm gonna guess that the party is over" Vic said

"Yes, yes it is. Ok Slyvia can you take Ginny and Rusty to the infirmary and give them some ice, Hydrogen Peroxide and ban-aids."Roselyn said

"Why do I have to do it?"Slyvia said very upset.

"Because we didn't find anyone that would take the job of nurse, and you've lived with a caveman AND a dinosaur, you should be able to handle taking care of some cuts and bruises." Roselyn said demandingly.

"Fine." Slyvia said poutingly. She then proceeded to help Ginny and Rusty up and take the out of the gym.

" Ok now will all the students please follow a teacher to their dorms." Roselyn said

"Ok Will the boys head with Leaf, and the girls head with Petal." She continued

So now all the guys are following an Elf "Rockstar" that really doesn't look all that older than us to the dorms on the east side of campus.

I think that the girls are heading to their dorms on the west side of campus with another Elf who always looks worried.

All in all, weirdest dance in my life so far.

I'm sooo sorry. I'll try to update faster. Also sorry that chapter isn't exactly long.


	5. The Dorms: Girl Side

Ok next chapter.

Yuki POV

( Girls are walking through the grass on the west side of campus)

Now were all walking to the dorms with the "Elf Lady". I'm really glad that the scary cookie lady didn't catch Yuki. Yuki would've been terrified. Oh Elf Lade's saying something.

"Ok everyone these will be your dorms for the school year." Elf Lady said pointing to a three story brick building.

" Sixth graders will have the first floor, Freshman (or women in this case) will have the second floor, and the top floor is the entertainment room/ work room. You know a TV', books, a computer, stuff like that. Ok, each of you will have a roommate: they are as follows:" Elf ladys' voice trails off, because Yuki is not paying attention.

(Yukis' version of the list )

Keshi-chan- Yuki

Cowgirl- Safaia-chan

Bata- Explorer Girl

Murasaki-san- Nobody

Snake girl- Cheery

Those are the roommates.

Oh, Elf Lady is talking about something important.

" All your things have already been taken to your respective floors. Please, please don't take anyone elses bags." She said that like she was praying.

"As if I would want anyone elses filthy bags!" Butter said like a real brat.

I want to bite her face. I feel sorry for Explorer Girl she has to share a room with Bata.

" Also the supervisor for your dorm will be: Alexa. So if you have any problems go to her: her room's on the second floor near the "up" staircase. Curfew is 9:30pm or 21:30 military time. You will have today ant tomorrow to unpack and goof off." Elf lady says a little nervous.

All the girls are staring at her.

"Um... you can start unpacking now." She said even more nervously. On the last word of the sentence all the girls dashed off to the dorms.

( Inside girls dorm floor 1: Hallway)

"Here's my bag!" Explorer Girl said struggling to pull her bag out from under Batas' giant Suitcase.

"Let's see where's Yukis' bag?" I said to myself. Oh there it is! Right next to a backpack covered in huge pink flowers that was being crushed by Batas' suitcase. I picked it up and walked to my room.

In the room ( and in every room for 6th graders) are two beds that can be separate or together as a bunk bed, one desk, two medium wardrobes, one window, a ceiling fan, bleak paint on the walls and ceiling (Cream colored) and Grey carpeting.

Yuki sets her bag down (a Navy blue duffle bag with vampire teeth on both sides) on the upper bunk and heads back to the hallway.

"Yuki want's to see the fight." She said while rubbing her hands together with an evil smile.

"Butters will you get your suitcase off my bag already!" Explorer Girl yells angrily at Bata.

"Why should I ? I'm royalty you peasants should do it for me!" Bata said as if she were a queen.

(All the other girls besides Yuki start yelling at Butter for the same or similar reasons)

"I've got it!" Exclaimed Cowgirl, as if a lightbulb had lit up.

She whispered something to the girls that Yuki couldn't hear.

All at once all the 6th grade girls picked up the giant suitcase (with great effort) and carried it out the door and proceeded to throw it onto the rose bush just outside the door.

"What have you done!" Screech Butter.

(At this point Yuki was on the floor laughing.)

(Butters runs outside to the rose bush. While the other girls head back inside and bring their bags to their room.)

(Inside girls dorm: Floor 2: Hallway)

Violets' POV

Wow they're really making a ruckus down there.

Getting our bags was pretty uneventful. Except when we found out that Liberty had brought her pet snake with her.

After all that noise Alexa ran across the hallway to the "Down " stairs to yell at them to be quiet.

There are four rooms on our floor.

Each room contains: two beds that can be separate or together as a bunk bed, a night stand, ceiling fan with light, two medium wardrobes, a lamp, all together with white carpeting and cream colored walls and ceiling.

Since I don't have a roommate I wonder if I can get the extra bed and wardrobe put in storage?

Hm, I'll ask later I'm going to take a look at the "Entertainment room" .

**Well sorry for the choppy ending. To make up for that I'm including a complete **

**Yuki Nickname guide**

**Keshi-chan- Poppy Literally means "Poppy" in Japanese**

**Cowgirl- Ginny A bit obvious**

**Safaia-chan- Sapphire Literally means "Sapphire" in Japanese**

**Bata- Butter Literally means "Butter" in Japanese**

**Explorer Girl-Lyndsey Pretty obvious **

**Murasaki-san- Violet Literally means "Violet" in Japanese**

**Snake Girl-Liberty She loves snakes **

**Cheery-summer She's a Cheerleader.**

**Elf-Lady-Petal Self explanatory**

**Nii-san- Goth Boy She kinda acts like a little sister to him, means "Older brother" **

**Scary Cookie Lady- Grandma Ruthie Self explanatory**

**Marcus- Morcubus His name was supposed to be Marcus **

**Zombi-chan- Zombie Carl Literally means "Zombie" in Japanese**

**Nature girl- Renee Self Explanatory**

**Cook- Chef Gino Self Explanatory**

**Shuuzen- Ol' Gabby Literally means "Repair" in Japanese**

**Rokushou-Rusty Literally means "Copper rust" in Japanese**

**Hachi- Roxie Literally means "Bee" in Japanese**

**Elf-Guy- Leaf Self explanatory**

**Kaeru- Hopper Literally means "Frog" in Japanese**

**Kagaku-san- Dr. F Literally means "Science" in Japanese**

**Lexa- Alexa Shortening of the name**

**Genkanban- Vic Vector Literally means "Janitor" in Japanese**

**Drama king- Trevor You should get the point.**

**Okashi- DJ Candy Literally means "Candy" in Japanese**

**Afro Lady- Linda Have you seen her Hair!**

**Glasses Guy- Gordon Basically the only one who wears glasses **

**Zack-chan- Zack Name followed by honorfic.**

**Rose-san- Rosalyn Shortening of the name**

**Cell-phone Guy- Travis You should get it**

**Daredevil- Chaz Self Explanatory**

**Caveman-Gonk You get it?**

**Cavewoman -Sylivia You understand**

**Dokuro-Sir Vincent Literally means "Skull" in Japanese, you know ****SKULL****finder**

**Cute queen-Beverly You get it.**

**Dan- Daniel Shortening of the name **

**Geek knight- Spencer You understand**

**King-san-Roland He is one**

**Quiet! Lady-Elimira You get it?**

**Wizard-Marlon Very obvious**

**Fish-Guy-Chef Wantanabe Self explanatory**

**Jim- Jimmy Shortening of the name**

**Bakkuru-Ray Literally means "Buckle" in Japanese**

**I thought I'd make Yuki like Yachiru from "Bleach": giving nick names to people all the time. I see Yuki as very childish.**

**I'll try to update soon. : ) **


	6. The Dorms: Boy Side

**I gotta learn how to update faster… Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Oh and italics are the authors (as in me) notes.**

**The Dorms: Boys side**

Chaz's POV

Well now were walking with this "Leaf" guy, to our dorms. And thanks to that "Morcubus" guy everyone knows that: that way MY prank. Now Roselyn wants me to report to that "Kings" office tomorrow!

(The group has arrived at the boys dorm: a three story brick building)

Oh "Leaf" is saying something.

"Ok dudes this is where you'll be living for the rest of the school year, unless an accident should occur." He said pointing to the building (_With his whole hand, since they don't have fingers)_.

That gives me quite a few ideas, thanks "Leaf". Hmm now where can I get some alligators?

Chaz is zoning out thinking of pranks and "extreme" things that he could do, so…. He missed all the rules and schedule of the school and the next 2 days, and the floor arrangements. Oh well he wouldn't follow the rules anyway.

"Wait after we're done unpacking we have the day off tomorrow!" Chaz: suddenly snapping out of his daze said.

"Yes, weren't you paying attention?" Leaf said annoyed.

"Yeah Chaz were you dreaming about a girl or something were you?" Travis teased

"Shut your trap Travis" I said bitterly, teeth clenched

"Ok break it up dudes. Oh and I forgot here are the sleeping arrangements: each of you will have a roommate and they are as follows:

Ray-Rusty Room 101

Buddy -Daniel Room 102

Zack- Nobody Room 103

(_There are 6 rooms on floor 1, they were expecting more male students_)

Chaz-Travis Room 201

Jimmy-Goth Boy Room 202

(_There are 4 rooms on the second floor)_

"Also you will have a dorm supervisor: which is Dr. F….." Leaf said a little nervously

"You guys can start unpacking" Leaf said while walking away nonchalantly.

(2nd Flood: hallway)

All the bags were stacked in the center of the hallway.

It was pretty easy getting my bag. I can't believe I have to share a room with Travis! Why can't we all get our own rooms! I mean seriously there are enough rooms!

(_The inside of the boys rooms is exactly the same as the girls room: 2__nd__ floor)_

Unpacking really wasn't all that exciting, nothing happened.

But I did think of a few pranks: one including that jerk "Goth Boy". I can't wait to put it into motion.

Oh well, for now I'm going to check out the "Entertainment room".

_(Third Floor)_

Well this is really nice. Medium sized TV, leather couch, recliner chair, apple computer, foosball table, and there's a small bathroom in the corner. In the bathroom is a toilet (Duh!), a sink, and a small shower.

I think I'll just relax here for the rest of the day, hmm I wonder where a guy can get some food?

(1st floor: Hallway)

Buddy POV

It was really easy getting my bag pal. I even helped my pal Daniel with his bags. Since I'm a Bellhop and all.

I'm really happy that Lyndsey is going to this school too pal, it's always good to know some-one before school starts pal.

Hmm, I'm really starting to get hungry now pal, maybe I should've taken more cookies from Grandma Ruthie….. Buddy thought as he walked into his room.

I wonder where a person can some food…. Sweets would be nice.

"Attention students! Dinner will be served in the mess hall in 15 minuetes" Principal Roland said over the loudspeaker.

"Perfect timing!" I heard Rusty say from the hallway.

"Oo that sounds great" I said hungrily as I walked back into the hallway and started for the door.

**Yet again sorry for the choppy ending.**

**You know how I put everyone in either 6****th**** grade or as a freshman? Well that basically means that there are either in middle school or high school. Here's a list of the exact grades they would be in (But if I put them in those grades the classes would be too small):**

**Yuki-6****th**** Grade**

**Poppy-6****th**** Grade**

**Ginny-7****th**** Grade**

**Sapphire-7****th**** Grade**

**Butter-7****th**** Grade**

**Lyndsey-7****th**** grade**

**Violet-Sophomore**

**Liberty-Freshman**

**Summer-Freshman**

**Travis-Freshman**

**Chaz-Freshman**

**Goth Boy-Sophomore**

**Rusty-7****th**** Grade**

**Ray-8****th**** Grade**

**Daniel-6****th**** grade**

**Zack-7****th**** Grade**

**Jimmy- Junior**


End file.
